Looking in the Darkness
by Splosionzz
Summary: Koji always hated being useless. Even though he had saved the digital world he had to sit back and watch as it was saved by others countless other times. But now it was once again his turn. This time it was not only the digital world at stake. But why did this girl have to tag along? And what's with this wolf like digimon? More importantly where the hell are they! CHAPTER1REVISITED


Time for a Digimon Intersession crossover story! I really enjoy these kinds of stories and the ideas that the writers put behind them, so I thought that I would give it a shot. This is for the In Wonderland Challenge on the Digimon Fanfiction Challenges forum, so be sure to check that out! Instead of writing prompt per fic I'm going to do a prompt per chapter. This first chapter is _"_ _Alice is listening to her older brother read a history book about William I of England_ _"._ I hope that I followed it well enough!

This particular fic takes place 2 years after Adventure 02 and 6 years after Frontier (Frontier took place 1 year before Adventure). Now I know that this is a dangerous fic to be writing at the moment considering that Adventure Tri is going to be released at the end of the year and will probably negate what I am going to write, but I'm going to do my best. If it comes down to it we could always say that it's just a different timeline or something.

I would also like to point out that I am using the English names as I am more familiar with them. However I will be using the Japanese ages as they fit better into the story.

WARNING!: There will be reference to and heavy suggestions of Ken x Yolei. However I will be keeping this as minimum as possible so hopefully even those that don't enjoy this ship can tolerate reading this Fiction (I'm not making any promises though). You have been warned.

EDIT: This is a repost of the first chapter. After I originally posted it I realized just how much I rushed it. So if you have read the old version it's important that you go back over and read this new version as there was some additions made that impact the story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon.

Anyways, enough of my rambling and let's get on with the story.

* * *

Fire. Earth. Air. Water. Steel. Electricity. Wood. Ice. All of them where once embodied by digimon in order to save the world from a great destruction. And now their spirits hold great power.

The large digimon that looked over the eight spirits in front of her frowned with dismay. The two empty places glaring back at her, reminders of the incompletion of her set. Light continued to slip through her fingers, and darkness was yet to be found. Looking at the other colourful orbs did nothing but make her angrier. She desired that power. She craved it. She _needed_ it.

"Milady."

The powerful female turned to face the one that had addressed her. There was no kindness in her glare. Her previous anger redirecting itself to the humanoid digimon kneeling in front of her.

"What is it, Astamon?"

The masked digimon didn't seem fazed by his master's anger. "The Darkness has been found."

A smirk appeared on the Mega's face. Her plan was falling into action. Things where just in her grasp. She needed only reach out and grab it.

"Where is it?"

"It is in the real world in the possession of a human."

The tall pink and silver armour cladded digimon could not believe her luck. Humans were weak and fragile creatures. It would be like taking candy from a baby. And it would be just as sweet.

* * *

Dread never fails to fill the heart of someone as they watch something happen out of their control. Hope leaves their eyes as they realize that they have failed and there is nothing that they can do to fix it. The cold feeling as the consequences wash over their mind. This was the best way to describe Koji's feelings at this point in time. Of course it was also mixed with anger at the stupidity of the boy beside him.

Sure Koji and Takuya where good friends and all, but he always knew how to wind him up. This was defiantly one of those times. The world had seemed to move in slow motion as the brown haired boy bumped into him, resulting in his new phone landing in the fountain that he had happened to be walking by. Luckily Koji didn't fall into it and was perfectly dry, the same couldn't be said about his phone.

"What the hell, Takuya?!" Koji yelled at his friend in annoyance once his brain fully comprehended what had happened. "Watch where you are going!"

"Well it's not my fault that I got hit with a soccer ball!" Came Takuya's instant reply as he stood up before offering the darker haired boy a hand up also, he 'politely' declined and stood up himself.

"Sorry about that, guys." JP called out running over to the others and picking up the forgotten soccer ball. "You alright?"

"Yeah where fine." Takuya replied to the older boy. Koji reached into the fountain and pulled out his now soaked phone. Great. It was one of those new flash phones that he had been eyeing off for a while now. His parents finally let him get it only for it to become drenched a week later. Koji doubted that his parents would let him buy another nice phone like it.

"ahhhhh I'm sorry about your phone."

Koji turned to the brown haired boy in time to watch him laugh awkwardly. Though Koji wasn't laughing.

"You'd think that a second year high schooler would be more aware of his surroundings."

"Hey! I said I was sorry!"

"Come on guys." JP said as he began to walk off. "We'll be late for school. I don't want to get in trouble. I like my Friday afternoons." The older boy tossed the soccer ball back to Takuya as they walked after him.

"Right coming." Takuya said with a sigh, catching the ball efficiently in his hands.

As Koji walked along he fiddled around with his soaked phone attempting to get the buttons to work. Luckily he had finished his call with Koichi before it took a dive. He wasn't sure how his brother would react to the phone suddenly going dead. But then again Koichi tended to be more level headed in situations.

* * *

"William the first was born in the early 11th century and…"

Without really meaning to, Kari began to drown out the teacher and reverted into her own thoughts. She wasn't really one for ignoring the teacher and was usually an active participant in class, but after the eventful morning that she just had she couldn't help but feel the need to revert into her own mind. Davis and TK had once again gotten into an argument which ended with a soccer ball through a window. It was safe to say that the both of them were suspended or at the very least given detention for the rest of the semester. She never really understood those boys.

As her eyes drifted out the window Kari caught the sight of Yolei's class, doing PE by the looks of it. The girl herself was waiting her turn and talking with a few of her friends. Mizuki. Aiko. And what was his name again? Tommy. He was on the soccer team with Davis and the two became friends pretty quickly, but apart from that she didn't really know much about him. Wasn't he a friend with that girl that Sora hangs around? Zoe? Kari couldn't really remember.

A loud cough brought Kari's attention back to the classroom as she turned to see her teacher standing over her. "Miss Kamiya. Is there something interesting about William the first of England outside?"

Kari could feel her cheeks turn bright red in embarrassment as she quickly turned to her book in front of her. "Ah no sir. Sorry." She said quickly trying her hardest to sink into her chair. Kari wasn't use to getting in trouble and had barely notice that she had drifted off. She blamed it on lack of sleep. Luckily neither TK or Davis where there to tease her about her mistake.

Just then the bell sounded, signalling the end of class. Just how long was Kari off in her own little world?

"Alright class. For homework I want you to read pages 259-261 of your textbook, and find 5 interesting facts about William the first." The teacher quickly said before the class could leave.

As Kari began to put her books away she felt her hand brush up against something. Bringing it out she realized that it was her digivice. Since they defeated MaloMyotismon the gate to the Digital World had strangely stayed open. However the digi-destined had little to complain about it. The world was now full of kids with partner digimon and their existence had become common knowledge. While most people knew that Kari and her friends had partners, few knew just how influential they had been during the fight with MaloMyotismon.

Kari quickly got out her lunch and began to walk outside to meet with Yolei and the others. For a moment she began to think about going to the shops and bringing Gatomon something nice home for a snack. She could really use one herself. But then her mind began to wonder once again towards the Digital World itself. Though the gate was open they rarely found the time to visit it. Kari wondered how much had changed over the past two years. She didn't expect a lot. But why had the gate stayed open? Is there someone they still had to fight? Surely they would have made themselves known by now. Plus Oikawa was now protecting the digital world. They had even given up their digieggs the same as they had their crests all those years ago. So nothing bad could happen.

"Kari!"

As she exited her classroom Kari saw Yolei running towards her. Kari shook her head to get those thoughts out of her head. That's right. The Digital World was in good hands. She shouldn't worry about it.

"Hey Yolei."

When the older girl caught up Kari noticed that she was still in her sports uniform. Which made sense since it hadn't been that long since class ended. However that wasn't the only thing that was different then her normal appearance. "You got new glasses."

"Huh?" Yolei seemed surprised by this sudden comment. She raised her hand to adjust the smaller more stylish glasses as if reminding herself that they were there. "Yeah. Mum thought the old ones where getting too outdated."

"They look nice." Kari commented silently agreeing with her mother's decision.

"Thank you." She replied before suddenly remember why she walked over. "Oh yeah. Are you busy tonight? Because I need someone to look after Poromon. I would leave him at home but I'm scared my siblings will use him as a basketball."

The child of light couldn't help but giggle at Yolei's simple worry. "Sure, I don't mind. But why do you need me to look after him?"

"Well I was going to hang out with Ken tonight…" Yolei's explanation was short but the slight reddish tinge of her face told Kari all that she needed to know. Those two had been dancing around a relationship for months. "I would ask Sora but she is going to a friend's birthday party."

Kari found herself once again laughing at her friends antics. "It's fine. I'll come pick him up right after school."

"Thanks so much Kari!" Yolei smiled at the younger girl. "Well I better go get changed and go to my next class!" And with that she was off.

"Alright! See you this afternoon!" Kari called out to the girl with a wave as she watched her disappear down the hall.

As she dwelled on the seemingly endless pot of emotions that was her best friend, Kari began the think. Back when they first entered the digital world they would take their digimon with them everywhere. Had the two year peace made them too content?

* * *

Humans are everywhere. The busy streets are filled with them. Each one off in their own little world. They pass each other without a care of what the others are doing. The one they just rushed past could be on their way to murder an inter family or maybe even rob a store at gun point. They would never know. And they would never care.

Tureimon thought that Humans where too focused on their own existence and upholding it. This is what made them so vulnerable. Their weakness was their inability to accept other realities. This madness often leads to things such as conflict and war. All brought on by Human foolishness.

And so, when Tureimon captured the human with the darkness for his master, he would manipulate this to suit him. It would be easy. For their natural idiocy will be their downfall.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this first chapter! If there are any spelling or Gramma errors please let me know. I would also love to hear feedback! I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible too.


End file.
